powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraiger Arsenal
After Doctor W.'s time ship crashed into the present time, he worked day and night creating the gear that the Miraigers would use to combat the evil forces of the Goka Henshin Devices Mirai Changer The Mirai Changer (未来チェンジャーMirai Chenjā) is the main 5 Miraigers Twin brace henshin device. They are modeled after the Hour and Minute hands of a clock. They can also effect time by either slowing it down or speeding it up enough to where they can dodge any attacks. In order to transform into a Miraiger, they must say “Space-Time Transformation, Future Changer (時空変身、未来チェンジャーJikū Henshin, Mirai chenjā)!” Mirai Cellular The Mirai Cellular (未来セルラーMirai Serurā) is Mirai Knight’s henshin device. It allows him to rewind time when a certain code and time amount is typed in. It also has the same abilities as the Mirai Changer. In order to transform into Mirai White, he must type and say “1937 – Jiku Henshin, Mirai Cellular (1937 – 時空変身、未来セルラーJikū Henshin, Mirai Serurā)!” Other codes used by Mirai Knight include: 7568 – Reverse Slip (リバーススリップRibāsu Surippu) – allows Mirai White to travel back in time up to a maximum of an hour, 0811 – Forward Slip (フォワードスリップFowādo Surippu) – allows Mirai White to travel forwards in time up to a maximum of an hour, and 0913 – Summons the Mirai Carrier from the “Back Zone” of the Jiku Carrier. Sidearm Weapon Jiku Buster The Jiku Buster (時空バスターJikū Basutā) is the main Miraiger’s sidearm weapon. It has both a Sword and blaster mode. Mirai Bomber/Super Mirai Bomber The Mirai Bomber is a cannon that is formed from the Miraiger's personal weapons. When the Miraigers lock onto an enemy the Mirai Bomber can freeze the enemy in place so it cant move. The Mirai Bomber can fire a powerful burst of Space Time Energy that can damage even the strongest of Goka Monsters. Miraiken The Miraiken (未来剣Mirai ken) is Mirai Red’s personal Sword weapon. It allows Mirai Red to cut open points in time and sneak around between enemies. Mirai Red can also charge up the blade of the Miraiken so he can perform the Space Time Beat (時空ビートJikū Bīto) Attack. Mirai Cannon The Mirai Cannon (未来キャノンMirai Kyanon) is Mirai Blue’s cannon themed weapon. It has intense firing power that it uses for its Freeze Beat (フリーズビートFurīzu Bīto) Attack where Mirai Blue fires an intense energy shot that freezes the enemy in place until another member of the team strikes at it and destroys them. Mirai Tonfa The Mirai Tonfa (未来トンファーMirai Tonfā) is Mirai Yellow’s personal Tonfa themed weapon. It can store up powerful amounts of electric energy that Mirai Yellow can use for her Shock Beat (ショックビートShokku Bīto) Attack where she releases in order to paralyze an enemy. Mirai Shooter The Mirai Shooter (未来シューターMirai Shūtā) is Mirai Black’s personal blaster themed weapon. It has a rapid fire ability that help when Mirai Black performs his Blast Beat (ブラストビートBurasuto Bīto) attack where the enemy gets damaged by the power of at least 50 different shots. Mirai Arrow The Mirai Arrow (未来アローMirai Arō) is Mirai Green’s personal Bow and Arrow like weapon. Instead of regular physical arrows it has the power to use the energy from Time Space in order to create an Energy Arrow. Just like the Mirai Shooter, Mirai Green can perform a rapid fire type of attack that will allow him to perform the Pierce Beat (ピアースビートPiāsu Bīto) Attack. Mirai Riot The Mirai Riot (未来ライオットMirai Raiotto) is Mirai Knight’s personal weapon that has both a Tomahawk mode (トマホークモードTomahōku Mōdo) and a Rifle Mode (ライフルモードRaifuru Mōdo). In Tomahawk mode Mirai Knight can perform the Crash Beat (クラッシュビートKurasshu Bīto) Attack where he charges the blade of the Tomahawk with the power from Space Time in order to create an energy slash that he fires at the enemy. In Rifle mode, Mirai Knight can perform the Sniper Beat (スナイパービートSunaipā Bīto) Attack where a concentrated burst of Space Time energy is fired out at the enemy. Both attacks can be combined in order for Mirai Knight to perform the Break Beat (ブレイクビートBureiku Bīto) Attack. Super Mode Arsenal Jiku Booster The Jiku Booster (時空ブースターJikū Būsutā) is a special brace that gives the Miraigers a power boost. It can even allow them to transform into their Super Modes when the command “Space Time Transformation, Armor On (時空変身、アーマーオンJikū Henshin, Āmā on)!” Jiku Bazooka The Jiku Bazooka (時空バズーカJikū Bazūka) is the Miraiger’s main super mode weapon. It is powered by the force of Space Time. The Miraigers can use the power of space time in order to perform the Mirai Force (未来フォースMirai Fōsu) Attack. Vehicles Time Roaders The Time Roaders (タイムローダーTaimu Rōdā) are the Miraiger’s personal transportation that can also open up slips in time so they can travel within Space Time in order to get places faster than normal. Category:Arsenal Category:Jiku Sentai Miraiger